Seduction In The Girls Room
by Hot Crimson Passion
Summary: Kidnapped by two villianous female twins, Roxas is held against his will as they...apply makeup? What happens when a fuming Axel finally finds his boyfriend? AkuRoku, ONESHOT, Yaoi, Lemon


Seduction In The Girls Room

* * *

Warning: Yaoi, and lemon, oh and lemonade…did I mention that this is a lemon?

I don't own or make money off of the characters except in my own little twisted mind, where they spend all day fucking like confused rabbits for my own personal enjoyment.

Authors Note: This was written for Pahoyhoy, because you are such an awesome person, I hope it is all what you wanted!

* * *

"And why exactly am I in here with you?" the blond asked as he leaned up against the cream tiled wall, watching the two girls standing at the vanity, applying makeup.

"Because, you need time away from our brother." The twins spoke in perfect unison, neither of them looking back that their friend.

Roxas just sighed, rolling his eyes. "Um, unless you've ignored the last 2 years, your brother and I are together. And honestly, I don't think that is about to change anytime soon."

"We know that." The redhead twin laughed, applying dark eyeliner around her bright violet eyes. "We just think that you guys need a break from one another sometimes."

"Come on, Kairi. You know that Roxas and Axel are joined at the hip." The blonde twin laughed, running a brush through her flaxen hair.

"All the more reason to let us to spend time together." Once more, Roxas sighed, not moving from his spot against the wall. In all actuality, he just wanted a nice quiet Saturday night at his apartment to watch movies with his boyfriend, but no. He had been kidnapped by those two hellions and he was being held against his will. Well, he could always walk away, but that would raise too many awkward questions if anyone saw him, like why the hell was he walking out of a girl's dormitory bathroom. Especially because he was known all over campus as that gay blond who was dating that hot redhead.

"You do enough of that. A little time out to help your future sisters in law will not result in you two breaking up." Kairi scoffed, moving on to apply her eye shadow.

"Besides, Roxy, You are the only one we trust for an honest opinion." The blonde gave her friend her patented puppy dog pout.

"On what?" he challenged, just in time to hear the door open to the bathroom. Unconsciously he drew a breath, worried that it would be a professor or something and he would get expelled. But his fears were laid to rest as another student walked around the corner.

"Hey, Kairi, Naminé! Oh, Roxas! I didn't see you there!" the bubbly voice rang from the petite brunet, yet she said nothing else about Roxas being here in the girl's bathroom.

"Hey, Selphie. We still good to go out at 8?" the redhead asked, turning around to face Selphie and Roxas, throwing the later a friendly airmail kiss. Roxas just rolled his eyes, still unsure about the reason behind his presence.

"Of course! I mean, it's Saturday! And we haven't been out drinking in like forever! Roxas, are you coming too? And are you bringing your ultra smexy hotass boy? Cause the watching of the two of you dancing together makes me almost cream my panties every time!" Selphie rambled quickly, turning her emerald eyes to rest on the lone male in the bathroom. A very faint rose colour stained his cheeks at the statement as he made a mental note not to go out with Selphie's group ever again.

"Ew! Sefie, that's gross!" Kairi exclaimed, scrunching up her face in disgust.

"Yeah, remember? Axel is our Brother! We don't need to hear about him dry humping poor Roxy." Naminé added, an identical look of horrification on her face as her twin. But the two then turned to look at each other with matching smirks.

"Now, if she was talking about Sora and Riku, man, I would pay to see that one. Especially if it was a night that Sora was going to top. Now, that would be cream worthy." Kairi's smirk reminded Roxas way too much of her older brother's, as it was now his turn to cringe.

"And Sora is _my_ brother. I don't need to, nor even want to hear about him and Riku." Groaned Roxas as he covered his eyes with one hand, but he just knew that more was coming.

"Ooh! Ooh! What about Demyx and Zexion! So different, yet so freaking hot together!" Naminé added, a huge grin lighting up her entire face. Roxas just squeezed his eyes closed, wishing he was anywhere but here, with anyone but these three fucking fan girls. "I hear that they reverse rolls every other night."

"Or Leon and Cloud! The two of them? Sex on legs and wrapped in leather. Heaven!" Squealed Selphie, jumping up and down, sounding far too happy for Roxas. "But of those two, who do you think would be on top? They both seems like aggressive bottoms to me."

"Cloud." Kairi answered at the same time as her sister said "Squall." They looked at each other with raised eyebrows before reversing their answer and bursting out into a loud fit of giggles, Selphie joining in. Roxas however, did not.

"Roxy, who is top in that relationship?" the twin girls asked him sweetly as he dropped his hand from over his eyes. "And who tops more? Zexy or Demy?"

"The hell if I know. It's not like I go up to my older brothers and ask if they top or bottom." Growled Roxas, wanting absolutely no part in this conversation what so ever.

"It's just that you and Sora are just obvious bottoms. Squall and Demyx are both just so…" Kairi trailed off, sitting herself on the vanity counter.

"Androgynous." Naminé supplied with a smile. "And it doesn't help that they both chose lovers like that as well."

Roxas' cheeks burned red with anger at the topic. He couldn't believe that he had been pulled away from a night of snuggling on the couch with his lover to listen to three insane chicks go on about his brother's sex lives. It was not something that he was even remotely interested in. "As I said, I don't know, nor do I care." He grumbled, moving towards the door, no longer caring if anyone was to see him leaving the girl's bathroom. He just needed to get away from them.

"Aww, Roxy, don't go! We were just joking around." Selphie whined as she grabbed on to his arm in an attempt to stop him.

Stopping, the blond let out a frustrated sigh before looking back that all three girls. "Fine. I'll stay on a few conditions."

"Name them." Instantly, Kairi and Naminé answered in unison. Roxas groaned. He and Sora were twins and they didn't talk like that. Why did he always get stuck with the annoying ones?

"First, no more talking about my brothers, my brother's boyfriends, or my brothers and their boyfriend's sex lives. I don't, and honestly never want to know." He growled out, looking at Selphie in particular. "Second, you leave. I agreed to help Kai and Nam. Not you." He wasn't trying to be mean, he was just…annoyed.

Selphie's face dropped for a split second before morphing into an evil grin. "That's okay! Besides, Axel offered me 50 bucks if I could tell him where you are!" with a light poke to the blond's chest, the bubbly girl waved and ran out of the bathroom, not giving Roxas a chance to respond.

Letting out a sigh, Roxas walked up to the vanity, where Kairi and Naminé had resumed their girly routine. The blonde twin was reaching into her small black bag on the counter. "Which necklace? What one will go best with my outfit?" Holding up various chains to her collarbone, she looked over at Roxas, who still didn't seem that interested.

"You know that no matter what I say, you are going to wear your pentacle. Besides, I think it does go nicely with that black dress." Roxas shrugged, hoisting himself up to sit on the narrow counter. "And Kai, you seem to be going a little heavy on the eye shadow. You are going to look like a hooker if you aren't careful."

Kairi just paused in her application to look over at the sitting male. Her face was neutral for only a moment before breaking into a wide grin. "Well, it's a good thing that I'm going to the bar to meet Tidus and get laid, then isn't it? Cause I've been so horny lately that I'd even fuck you."

Roxas visibly shuttered at the thought, causing Naminé to burst out into laughter as she fastened the ornate pentacle around her neck. "Come on, Kai. You don't want to give the poor boy nightmares, do you? Besides, if he doesn't sleep, neither will Axel, and then we will get to hear all about it. And we don't need that." Naminé laughed, pulling a small white lace shrug over her shoulders, creating a lovely contrast to the strapless black silk dress she had on. White leggings covered her legs where the dress stopped at her knees, and on her feet were her favourite white sandals.

"Ugh. I never want to hear about one of your trysts again, Roxas. Axel tends to make them sound like some clichéd gay romance novel." Groaned the redhead, turning to face the two blondes. Her powder pink shirt clung to her, emphasizing her breasts, and the black leggings she wore accentuated her ass. The pink flats on her feet complete her ensemble. "So, are we almost ready?"

Suddenly, the door burst open once more. Roxas again stiffened; still afraid it might be a prof or something like that. But once again, it was just another student much to his relief, but this one, he barely knew. Maybe Axel or Demyx had a class or two with her. He couldn't remember. She walked in and looked at the three of them standing at the mirrors, smiling an oddly freaky smile.

"Hi, Larxene." Naminé smiled back, reminding Roxas of the newcomer's name. Now, he remembered that Axel had class with her last year, and maybe even had done a project with her. He just mentally shrugged, just watching as she walked up to the trio.

"How's my favourite little witch today? Off to slut it up?" the smirk on her face was almost evil as she shifted the bag on her shoulder. Roxas could only assume that it was shower supplies.

"Of course. You going out too?" replied Naminé, fingering her hair once more.

"Not tonight. I'm heading over to Marly's. Word is he has a keg and a new batch of hydro that he has promised me." The blonde waved a hand around as she spoke, before her eyes finally focused on Roxas. "Hey, I know you. You're Demy's little brother."

"Yeah." Roxas said, almost sheepishly. There was just something about this chick that rubbed him the wrong way.

"That dude is so freaky when he's stoned." Larxene laughed loudly before nodding to the three of them and turning to walk into a free shower stall, closing the door behind her.

"She's freaky when she's stoned." Naminé giggled, once they all heard the water start up. "Makes me almost want to go to Marluxia's party instead."

"So, are we ready? I'm totally horny and I want to go find my boyfriend." Kairi whined. Naminé just giggled as Roxas rolled his eyes.

"Too much info, Kai." Roxas murmured, before the washroom door burst open for a third time. Much to his surprise, this time Roxas wasn't seeing a female student, but a tall male redhead. Said redhead was standing there, one hand still propping the door open, panting with exertion.

"Axel?" the three at the vanity all said in unison.

"You ungrateful little shits! Do you realize how long I have been looking for you?" he snarled, looking at the twin girls.

"Two hours and 41 minutes." They answered in perfect unison, arms crossed in front of their chests, identical grins on their faces.

"Exactly! For all I knew, you had been torturing my little Roxy!" Axel's voice still held the growl of contempt from before.

"Who said they weren't?" Roxas muttered, low enough that only Naminé heard him.

Before anyone else cold say anything more, one of the stall doors opened, a dripping Larxene emerging from the cubical, the water still running. "Naminé, do you or Kairi have a disposable razor that I could have? I forgot mine." She asked, holding a towel wrapped around her waist, leaving her top fully exposed. At her words, all four turned to face the blonde girl, and once she realized that there was a new addition to the group and it wasn't another chick, she screamed. "Axel! You perverted fucktard! What the fuck are you doing in here!" she shrieked, hands instantly securing the towel before flying up to cover her breasts.

"The fuck?" Axel questioned intelligently as he tried to tear his eyes away from the sight of Larxene's perky tits. The response drew an irritated growl from the exposed blonde, as she walked up to the lanky redhead with determination. Shifting herself so that she only used one arm to cover her dignity, Larxene lifted her free hand and slapped Axel across the cheek. Hard.

"You're in a fucking chick's bathroom, ass wad! Stop staring at my fucking tits, you pervert!" she screamed.

"Then, why the fuck aren't you yelling at Roxas, you crazy bitch?" Axel sneered, his hand shooting up to cover his reddening cheek.

"Roxas is different." She glared, not backing down.

"Hey! Don't get me involved!" Roxas exclaimed from his position on the counter. But his pleas went unheard.

"What do you mean? Roxas is a guy! He's got a fucking cock, too. I should know. I sucked it this morning!" Axel growled, and that was the last straw for the sole male blond.

With a frustrated sigh, Roxas hopped off the counter and over to the screaming couple. The loud voices no longer were making full sentences, not mainly flinging insults at one another. And when it came to insults with these two, it was mostly a word with fuck, ass or shit attached. As amusing as it was to listen in, Roxas was ready to leave. Grabbing Axel's arm, Roxas pulled his boyfriend into the nearest stall.

"You, stay there." Roxas hissed through gritted teeth, cheeks flushed with anger and embarrassment.

"But Roxy…" Axel whined, but without another word, the blond slammed the stall door closed. Hearing a few inappropriate mutters, the sound of the lock sliding across the door didn't surprise the blond in the least.

"Axel is so fucking whipped." Larxene smirked, placing both hands on her hips, somehow uncaring about her nudity around Roxas.

"I heard that you fucking whore! I'm going…"Axel tirade was cut short by one fuming blond.

"You will do nothing and stay where you are." He glared at the green stall door. As if the man inside could sense his cold look, all noise inside ceased. Quickly, the blond turned to face the smirking blonde lady. "And you will stop provoking my boyfriend." As soon as he said this, her mouth quickly shut. "And for fuck's sake, cover your damn nipples before they poke someone's eyes out."

At the last comment, both Naminé and Kairi burst out laughing. Reaching into her pink case, Kairi pulled out a disposable pink razor and handed it to the topless girl. "Here you go, Larx."

With a nod of thanks, Larxene took the razor with a muttered comment of 'Does everything she own have to be pink?' before walking into her stall and closing the door. Naminé and Kairi just looked over at Roxas, almost afraid that he might pop off at them next.

"Relax. I'm good." He smiled a tiny smile. "Anyway, you both look great. Have fun tonight, alright? I'm going to see if I can get Axel calmed down."

"Thanks, Roxy." Both girls smiled before wrapping their arms around him in a small group hug. Releasing him after only a few seconds, the twin girls then walked up to the counter and collected their things quickly before leaving the bathroom.

Letting out a deep huff of air, Roxas turned to face the closed stall door. Why did he get the feeling that Axel was going to be difficult? Taking a few steps forward, Roxas lifted a hand and knocked on the green painted door. "Axel? Open up." He kept his voice quiet, but not low enough to be drowned out by the running water. After standing there for a few minutes in silence, Roxas rolled his eyes at the door. Why the hell was Axel pissed off this time? Knowing his boyfriend would never open the door, the small blond got down on the floor and slid himself under the stall door.

As expected, the redhead was staring at him, but it was with a devious smirk. "You know, you're really cute when you are frustrated." With a slightly forceful move, Axel grabbed a hold of his boyfriend's arms and pulled the shorter male up against him. Roxas gasped at the aggression, brushing up against Axel's knees as the redhead sat on the closed toilet seat.

Passing the comment off as another typical Axel comment, Roxas placed is hands on the shoulders of his boyfriend. "Why exactly didn't you unlock the door? So I would get more pissed off?" he questioned, loving the feel of Axel's long red spikes up against his knuckles like this.

"Sort of." Axel smirked, offering no other answer as his hands moved to place themselves on Roxas' slender hips, holding the blond in place.

"Sort of? Fuck, Axel. What kind of answer is that?" Roxas rolled his eyes in exasperation. Why did he have to be so difficult?

"It means that I want to keep you locked up in this cubical for making me search all over campus to find you. And you made me lose 50 bucks to Selphie of all people. Whether or not you want to admit it, Roxy, you are mine!" Axel growled, pulling Roxas down harshly so that the blond was now straddling the redhead.

Roxas let out a sharp breath at the contact, but he knew that he couldn't relinquish control to Axel. At least not yet. "So what if I am yours? Haven't you ever heard of sharing, Axel?" Roxas' voice was whispered, yet it was oddly harsh while doing so. A slight shiver ran down his spine at the tone of his own voice, something inside telling him that their next session of fucking would be coming along very shortly. And judging from the tremors that racked the body underneath him, Axel was thinking exactly the same thing.

"No. You are mine. Besides, I would never get you locked in the cubical with me if I had just opened the door. And then we would have never gotten the chance to fuck in the girl's bathroom." The sneer was replaced by the familiar smirk, and Roxas suddenly got the sinking feeling that he had been set up by Axel, Kairi and Naminé. Not that he would be complaining. But there was only one thing he was worried about.

"But, Axel, Larxene is still in the shower. And what about the other girls who are bound to come in here?" Roxas' voice once again dropped to a whisper, though this time is was from mild arousal. Axel just kept pushing downwards on his boyfriend's hips, creating a very light friction between their bodies.

As if that was the response he had been waiting for, Axel's entire face grew bright with a truly evil smirk. "Then you'd better learn to keep it down." The grin never leaving his face, Axel reached down between their stationary bodies, rubbing an open palm over the start of Roxas' erection.

"So not fair." The blond huffed, moving closer to Axel and wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's neck. The redhead just continued to smirk as his hand ran up and down over baggy black denim.

"What's not fair, Roxy?" whispered the redhead, lips brushing over Roxas' forehead, fingers outlining the hardening member trapped within the blond's pants.

"How are you always able to get me to have sex anywhere you want me to?" chuckled Roxas into the thick redhead.

Axel just snorted in laughter. "Like you complain." With his last word, Axel thrust his hips upwards, his lover crying out in pleasure. "Shh, unless you want someone to find us, I would suggest you find something to do with that mouth of yours." The redhead squeezed Roxas in his hand to emphasize his point.

Taking the comment as a hint, the younger male smirked into the hair before bending his neck forward, lips connecting to the pale flesh of Axel's neck. A series of butterfly kisses were trailed along the skin, Axel's head falling back at the action. Knowing how sensitive his lover's neck was, Roxas began to put more and more pressure on the skin, eventually parting his lips slightly. Ad the blond's adept tongue slid out of his mouth, Axel's head lolled to the side, giving Roxas as much access as possible. A moan fell from the lanky man's lips as the moist organ traced small designs on his skin, the heat driving the redhead insane. To show his gratitude and pleasure at Roxas' ministrations, the hand pressed against his lover's hardness began to rub at the constricting material.

Swallowing the moan that he knew was building inside him, the lithe blond took the opportunity to bite down harshly. Axel cried out breathlessly as Roxas did that, the painful sensation only increasing his arousal. The warm skin tasted so good in Roxas' mouth, the natural flavour of the redhead invading his senses. He refused to let go with his teeth, lips attached to the neck around them. Tasting a slightly metallic essence mixing with Axel's musk, Roxas allowed himself a slight smirk before beginning to suckle at the broken skin. With little drops of blood connecting with his tongue, Roxas wanted nothing more at the moment than to bring as much pleasure to his lover as possible. With Axel bucking his hips upwards at an increasing pace, the blond knew that his tactics were working.

"Fuck, Roxy. You got to do something more than that." growled the redhead. Roxas felt the growl, the noise sending vibrations against his tongue. And that in turn sent a wave of pleasure down into his stomach. Finally letting go of the now bruised skin, the blond sat up and looked into his lover's piercing jade eyes. Every emotion that he was experiencing at the moment was being reflected in the green pools, and it sent a blanket of warmth to fall over his entire body, before the blond dove in and captured the redhead's parted lips in a desperate kiss.

Tongues instantly snaked out and met in an erotic duel, thrusting against one another in purposeful movements, each man savouring the taste of the other as if they would never again experience this. The blond allowed his teeth to scrap along the warm tongue, earning shudders under him every time he did that. Each time Roxas pulled his teeth away, Axel used the opportunity to grab his lover's bottom lip with his own teeth, knowing that the blond enjoyed the pain just as much as he did. A moan rippled from Roxas, but the sound was quickly swallowed into Axel.

Drawing away for air, the couple gave each other a loving smile before Roxas pushed himself off of his lover's lap. Both men whimpered at the loss of contact, Axel's hand covering the blond's erection was the last piece of connection to be broken. From his standing position, the blond could easily look down at his panting boyfriend. Leaning back on the closed toilet seat, Axel's head was titled backwards, small pieces of his red mane sticking to his forehead with sweat, matching the crimson tinge to his cheeks nicely. Eyes travelling down the redhead's body, Roxas' stomach clenched at the sight of Axel's chest covered by the navy blue sleeveless shirt rising and falling rapidly with his breathing, and the black sweat pants did absolutely nothing to hide the large erection trapped within. Licking his lips in anticipation, Roxas saw no reason to deny himself any pleasure, especially if it meant withholding from Axel.

"Pants off." Whispered Roxas, as he knelt down onto the tile floor, his hands moving to run along the sides of the redhead's thighs. The only thing he could think about foe the time being was how much he needed to taste Axel. Complying with his lover's request, the redhead allowed Roxas to pull the heavy pants down to his flip flop covered feet. Hiss as his cock sprung forward into the warm air of the bathroom stall, Axel was given no time to adjust before the blond captured the head in his lips. If there was anything that Roxas loved to do, it was to suck Axel's dick. And he was pretty damn good at it too, according to Axel. Hands resting on the redhead's hips, Roxas went to work.

Running his tongue lightly over the head, dipping into the slit with each pass over, Roxas loved the taste of the salty precum that was leaking into his mouth. With only the tip being encased in the extreme heat of the blond's mouth, Axel's hands flew to the side of Roxas' head, trying to either force the boy's mouth down further onto his cock or keep the head still so he could thrust into it. Roxas resisted the hands on either side of his face, drawing his mouth up further so little of the penis remained in his mouth. Holding it in place with his teeth, Roxas began to rapidly flick his tongue over the leaking head. Up and down, side to side, in completely random movements, he sent pleasurable shivers down Axel's body. The redhead could no longer take it, and in one fierce move, he thrust upwards with his hips, effectively forcing his member deep into Roxas' mouth.

Expecting a movement like that, Roxas pushed himself down even further onto the erection, taking the shaft in even more, thrusting it past his gag reflex easily. Feeling the tip brushing against the back of his throat, Roxas was instantly overwhelmed by Axel's distinct taste. Humming in pleasure, the blond knew that his boyfriend had felt it because the fingers against his face began to flex. Axel's hold on his head wasn't letting up, holding the head in place. It wasn't until the small blond began to cough that the redhead finally released his hold on the head, allowing Roxas to pull back, a thick line of saliva mixed with precum still connecting the blond's lips to Axel's erection. Gasping to refill his lungs with the oxygen he had been deprived of, Roxas couldn't take his eyes off of the now slick cock. The only question now was to suck or to fuck?

Feeling one hand remove itself from his face, the blond was still trying to catch his breath as the rogue hand placed itself under Roxas' chin, tilting his face upwards. Almost shyly, the blond lifted his eyes to meet with his lover's. Blue met green in a heated gaze, telling Roxas all he needed to know. They were going to fuck, and they were going to fuck now. With determination, Axel pulled Roxas up by the bicep, the sensation sending another flash of pain through the blond's body, but he loved every moment of it.

"Pants off." Growled Axel, throwing Roxas' earlier words back at him. With a smirk, Roxas stood up and hooked his fingers in the waist band of his denim pants. With an exaggerated slowness, he began to slide the material down his body. Axel's eyes were fixated on the sight in front of him, his lover exposing his body to him inch by inch. Tanned skin was revealed at a painstakingly slow pace, the barest amount of blond hair beginning to show. "Now!" he continued, becoming impatient, reaching out and grabbing the pants before pulling them down to the blond's knees.

The moist air on his now exposed cock caused Roxas to draw in sharp breath before Axel's warm hand wrapped around his hardened member, pumping gently. The familiar grip felt incredible, and it was all that the blond could do to keep himself from thrusting to release in the tight hand. Placing his hands once more on the redhead's shoulders for support, the lithe male somehow managed to kick both his pants and sandals off. "Axel, you have to stop that." He breathed out, trying to get Axel to let go of his penis, not matter how good it was feeling.

Reluctantly, Axel let go of his lover. His own eyes focused on Roxas' face, the redhead watched as his lover moved closer to his body, as he was now standing over the lanky man's lap. Leaning down, the blond placed a single kiss on his boyfriend's forehead. "Are you going on without stretching?" Axel whispered, finally realizing what his lover was doing as he rested his hands once more on Roxas' hips.

Roxas just let out a light laugh. "I think I am still stretched from this morning." Receiving another smirk from his boyfriend, the blond began to slowly lower himself down. The actions we familiar to both of them, so Axel reached down to hold his cock steady as the tip touched the small pucker, his head lolling back in pleasure at the sensation.

With practiced ease, Roxas impaled himself onto Axel's erection. A shuddering breath left his lips as he felt Axel's length being swallowed inside of him. The slight pain Roxas felt shooting through his rectum was a welcome sensation, it was something that he enjoyed almost as much as the sex itself. The blond pushed his way down until he was buried up to the hilt, his ass resting on Axel's legs, his feet planted firmly on the ground to support himself. Axel's hand's gripped his hips so tightly that the blond knew there would be bruises there in no time.

Forcing his head back into an upright position, the redhead slowly opened his eyes, only to come face to face with cobalt orbs glazed over in passion. One of the many things that Axel loved about his lover was Roxas' reactions to sex. The blond always acted so virginal when penetrated, the inside walls of his anus spasming around Axel's cock, squeezing it tightly without moving at all. The little whispers of breath that escaped the blond's lips always sounded so innocent, and that combined with the sheer tightness of Roxas' ass just about sent Axel into orgasm.

Peering into the vivid depths of Axel's jade green eyes and seeing his lust mirrored there, Roxas launched his body forward, their cloth covered chests slamming together at the same moment that their lips connected, nipping and tasting each other's skin. Axel's arms came up and wrapped themselves around the slim man's back, ensuring that he couldn't pull away. The contact was enough for Roxas as he slowly began to push down on his legs, in turn pushing his body upwards and pulling Axel's cock out from inside him. At the friction, the redhead instantly stopped their kiss, instead biting down on the blond's bottom lip. The added pain caused Roxas to let out a loud moan into his lover's mouth as he dropped himself back onto the erection.

Axel let go of his boyfriend's lip with a grunt, a contrasting hiss of air escaping him as Roxas lifted himself up again before pushing down once more. And every time that he dropped himself back down, Roxas let out a moan of pleasure. "You…better be…quiet." Axel muttered with a hitched voice as Roxas impaled himself once again. "Someone…is going to…fuck…hear us." The warning fell on deaf ears as the blond began to pick up speed. The grip that Roxas had on his lover's shoulders began to tighten as he used the leverage to help push himself down further onto Axel's member.

"Shit." Roxas whispered, eyes squinting closed as he started to add a roll of his hips into his motions to help his lover penetrate deeper. The sound of his ass slapping against Axel's lap was as erotic to Roxas as everything else they were doing. And the fact that they were doing it on a toilet in a girls washroom just added to the whole experience. As he felt Axel's hips begin to match his own roll, Roxas once again captured the redhead's lips in a passionate kiss. Against the swollen pink lips, the blond whispered "Stroke me. Stroke me hard."

Not wanting to deny anything of his lover at this point, Axel removed one arms from around Roxas' covered back, reaching around to wrap nimble fingers around the blond's swollen hardness. The smooth skin was hot with arousal, and the penis quivered at Axel's touch. His hand started to roughly jerk the blond's cock, the actions bringing whimpers from Roxas. Increasing the pace at which he thrust up into the tight heat, the redhead started to pump in time with their thrusts, wanting to bring his lover as much pleasure as possible.

Axel's other hand slipped down from its position on Roxas' back, sliding over the smaller man's back and down onto the warm skin of the blond's sweaty ass. "Fuck, Roxy." Axel gasped, as Roxas began to squeeze Axel's cock each time he lifted up, the tightness around just the tip of his cock was almost unbearable, and this time it was Axel's turn to moan out loud.

A violent gasp was ripped from Roxas as he was able to drive Axel's shaft deep enough inside to hit his prostate with each thrust. Neither male cared much at this point if anyone heard them. All that mattered was getting themselves and each other off. His wondering hand cupping the blond's ass, Axel spread the cheek out as far as he could, ramming his cock deeper and deeper into the extreme tightness of his lover's anal passage.

"Axel! Keep doing that! Axel!" Roxas whispered as he continued to roll his hips in the perfect way to keep the head of his boyfriend's penis pressed against his prostate. With absolutely no warning, the lithe body began to spasm violently as his cock shot stream after creamy stream of cum out of the tip, leaving white globs on both Axel's navy shirt, as well as his own dark grey t-shirt. Feeling utterly spent, the younger male collapsed forward, Axel's hand still wrapped around his dick, milking every last drop of cum out of his softening member. "Love you." He whispered, trying to catch his breath as he leaned against Axel's chest.

"Love you too, Roxy. Fuck!" the redhead cursed as he felt the inner walls of his lover's rectum clamping down all around him. The constricting feel of that, combined with the knowledge that he had just fucked his lover senseless in a very public, not to mention a girl's, bathroom was enough to send Axel into his own orgasm. With a quiet string of grunts, Axel shot his own hot seed into his lover's awaiting hole.

There was no sound in the stall other than their heavy pants, neither man making the motions to move. They just sat there in total contentment, each happy just being able to feel the other right there with him. The only movement was Roxas standing up just enough to let Axel's softened shaft fall out of his ass, the sticky white cum leaking out with the removal. Reaching over, Axel ripped off a length of toilet paper and used it to wipe most of the mess off of himself and Roxas. And Roxas just sat back down once he was clean, exhaustion threatening to over take his body completely.

It took a while for either of them to regain the energy needed to move or stand up. Eventually, it was Roxas' suggestion of a nice comfortable bed and the promise of a nice snuggle, and the possibility of a second round that got the two of them moving. Deciding to stop at the sinks to try and get the white mess off of their shirts, both men stood up and pulled their pants back on, uncaring of anything else that might be on their bodies. Hopefully no one else would be using the sinks at the moment. With one last peck on the lips, Axel took Roxas' hand into his own before opening the stall door to reveal a sight that neither of them were expecting.

There was Larxene, arms crossed over her chest, and a single foot tapping the floor while an evil smirk was plastered over her face. Luckily though, she was wearing a tight green dress, so they were spared another encounter with her tits. "You know, you two weren't nearly as quiet as you wanted to be. But come on, sex in the girls room? That's a classic one." She cackled, throwing her head back with the laughter.

Both men flushed intensely at the comment, but Roxas was the one to speak up.

"You are so lucky you are a good fuck, cause I seriously hate you right now." He growled at his boyfriend, unable to bring himself to look over at the roaring blonde.

"Aww, Roxy. You know you love me." Grinned the redhead, pulling his blushing boyfriend into a tight hug, allowing the embarrassed male bury his face into his chest.

"That's beside the point." Roxas murmured, voice muted due to Axel's body.

"Exactly." Axel smiled, squeezing Roxas tightly. "And don't worry. I love you too."

* * *

Yay! This is for you Pahoyhoy! As you can tell, I loved writing this one, and I hope me withholding the ending from you has been made up with what I posted! And so sorry it took so long to get out, but in your words, I am one busy little bee, lol. For everyone else out there, hope you enjoyed my first ever AkuRoku main story! It is true, they have always been a side pairing in my stories, or part of a threesome that I promise is being written as we speak, but it was fun putting them in the spotlight for once! And if there are mistakes in here, I apologize; my twin edited this at 2am so that I could post it. Thank you again twin! Anyway, look for a new chapter of Accidental Infatuation to be out in the next week. I have it just about done! Until next time!


End file.
